


Powers of Distraction

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry is going to work, but who can resist a naked Draco?





	

Sheets rustle. ‘Come back to bed,’ Draco sighs, imploring, looking sleep-rumpled and kissable as Harry turns.

 

Harry wants nothing more than to go back to bed to Draco and do wicked sensuous things with him all morning, but can’t. He can, however, give Draco one last kiss.

 

‘I really have to go, or else I’ll be late,’ Harry tells Draco as he bends close, brings their lips together.

 

Draco does his best to distract Harry who, some twenty minutes later, is throwing floo-powder into their kitchen fire while trying to make sure his clothes are in place, late-running but uncaring.


End file.
